iSplit Up
by EinsteinTwins
Summary: After winning a contest, the iCarly gang head off to England. What will happen when Sam and Freddie get torn away from the others at the airport and end up on a honeymoon? Will they be able to survive? SEDDIE.
1. iWin

**A/N: Heeeeey! This is Emma and Alina. First of all, we'd like to say that we don't live together or anything so we wrote this chapter miles away from each other. It was quite hard but enjoyable. Hopefully, you'll like the first chapter and want more. You will want more. I can tell...**

**Anyway, enjoy chapter 1 :) We worked really hard on it.**

"Keep breathing, Jennifer!" Spencer yelled at the TV, his fists clenched and his eyes glued to the screen. Carly rolled her eyes from the counter opposite the kitchen as she glanced at yet another take of Celebrities Underwater on the TV. "You can do it!"  
"Man… water and women do not mix." Gibby said, shaking his head in disapproval at the TV.

Bored of watching, Carly turns back round to face the kitchen, spotting Sam who's head has disappeared into the fridge "Sam, what are you doing?"

Slowly, Sam manoeuvres her head out and turn round to face Carly, who is looking at her disapprovingly as she spots her soon to be dinner hanging from her best friends mouth.  
Sam mumbles 'Y'know sweet corn and chocolate pudding…" She dropped them from her mouth in disgust.

It was an ordinary afternoon for the iCarly gang. The sun was just starting to set, creating an orange light to break through the kitchen window as it lit up the room.  
"Hey, do you want me to put up the 'Idiot Farmgirl' video or the 'Slug Salad' one?" Freddie asked seriously, not tearing his eyes off the computer screen as he typed.  
"Slug Salad." Sam yelled from the kitchen.  
"I was talking to Carly." Freddie glared and rolled his eyes.  
"I was talking to Carly!" Sam mimicked, making her tone a little nasal. And before you knew it, the apartment was filled with annoying bickering.

"And after the break we will find out if Johnny Depp can defeat the waters" a quirky blonde squeaks out from inside the TV "Followed by the pop sensation, JUSTIN BIEBER!"  
Spencer, sat on the couch opposite the TV rubs his hands together in anticipation "Justin is so going down.. I can just feel it!" he reaches out for his phone excitedly.  
"Wow.. Spencer and wet celebrities sure do mix.." Gibby says as he watches in fascination as Spencer rambles on the phone.

After a while, Sam finally calmed down and went away into the kitchen to eat God-knows-what leaving Freddie in peace. He pressed the enter button on the keyboard and smiled widely, "Okay, the Idiot Farmgirl is up..." Though, his smile soon dropped when the blonde walked over to him and roughly punched his arm "You're more of an idiot than that farm girl will ever be."

Rubbing his arm and frowning, Freddie snapped back at her "And you'll always be that annoying little demon with an obsession with me."

"I don't have an obsession with you!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

SLAP!

And just like that, it goes quiet and Freddie is left cradling his cheek, glaring at Sam who just walks over to the couch and falls down lazily in between Gibby and Spencer. Rolling her eyes at the two, Carly turns to Freddie, smiles and says "That's great." before hopping down off her stool and going to sit in the small gap between Gibby and Sam. "Yes! He's gonna drown!" Spencer yelled into the phone, waving his free hand around. Every head in the room turns to Spencer, giving him a weird look. "Okay, if he does, then I get that holiday! ...That's right!...Okay, shhh! It's back on, woman!" Spencer throws the phone across the room, hitting Freddie right in the face. He falls to the floor with a thud and a groan.

Sam raises her eyebrows at the TV. "Spencer, there's no way he's gonna-"

"Shhhh!" Spencer sent drops of his saliva all over everyone on the couch. Instead of replying, Sam turns her head back towards the screen calmly, sighing.

"And next up is Justin Bieber which means the lines our now shut, if you phone up now your vote will not be counted but you may still be charged!" the now familiar voice screeches from the TV.

With that everyone fixes their eyes on the TV, even Freddie who has managed to crawl up into a sitting position on the floor. The room is silent except the faint sound of Spencer chewing on his nails nervously and they watch Justin Beiber take to the water.  
Seeing this, both Spencer and Gibby mutter under their breath to themselves "Drown, drown... c'mon..." Carly turns her head to look at Spencer, a scared look on her face, but decides not to say anything and turns her head back to the screen slowly.

After five minutes of no Bieber, Spencer jumps up in joy, "I WON!" He laughs happily and bounces up and down on his tiptoes like a little kid, clapping his hands as he does so, "I KNEW IT!" He runs around the room in excitement, jumping with glee, fist-pumping the air as the others, still on the couch, look at him shocked and confused by his actions.

Suddenly, the room fills with loud ringing coming from the Pear Phone which is on the floor next to Freddie. Spencer immediately stops what he's doing and freezes, staring at the phone. "Oh my Gibby..." In a split second, he scrambles next to Freddie, grabing the phone, "HELLO?!" This causes Freddie to jump up in shock and walk over to the couch, taking Spencer's seat.

Everyone stares at Spencer as he shuffles around the apartment crazily, listening to the high pitched voice on the other line. After a few minutes of the gang watching Spencer intensely, he hangs up the phone and turns round to face them, a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Tomorrow night we're all going to be taking a trip... to England!"

Shocked gasps fill the room.

**Make sure you follow our Twitter accounts**

**Alina - icarlyrandom**

**Emma - theseddier**

**We will soon have a joint account and it will probably be revealed in Chapter 2.**

**Review :)**


	2. iMix Up

**A/N: Hellooo again this is Alina and Emma and we'd like to thank you for the reviews we got for our last chapter. Once again, we really enjoyed writing chapter 2 even though it was difficult as we live miles apart. But we hope you enjoy reading it so please read and review. Anyway, here you go…**

**PS: We said in out last chapter that we would be revealing the name of our joint twitter account so, here it is- **** Skittle_Queens **** Please follow, we follow back!**

Chapter 2- Mix Up

Carly's room was a mess. Clothes were scattered randomly all over the bed and floor, covering pretty much every place a person could sit. She smiles to herself in the mirror as she tries on some tops, throwing most of them back on the floor. Meanwhile, her blonde friend collapses onto the couch, not bothering to move any of the clothes from underneath. "This is good bacon..." She mumbles as she stuffs a juicy slice from the packet into her mouth.

"Sam!" Carly scolds and places her hands on her hips. "Can't you at least try to pack?"

"No... I'd rather sit here eat heaven in a packet" She says and drops her head back, dunking another piece of bacon down her throat.

"Come on... we're going to Britain!" Carly smiles excitedly at her. "Its a once in a lifetime opportunity! Now pack." Sam groans and stands up lazily.

"Fine..." She drags the word out of her mouth and dunks her hand into the draw of clothes she keeps there, picking out random pieces, "There." she says as she stuffs them into her suitcase. Carly is just about to protest when Freddie swiftly walks into her room with his trademark smirk plastered on his face "Hola señoras!"

"Hey, Freddie." Carly replies politely, smiling.

"Ehhh..." Sam groans, giving Freddie her greeting and flops down onto Carly's bed once there is enough space for her to lie down.

"You guys ready?" He looks up from his Pear Pad and slides it into his back pocket. Not knowing where to put his hands, he sticks his thumbs into his side pockets as a habit.

"I've been ready for like a year!" Sam replies in annoyance and chews her bacon, irritated. Freddie simply raises an eyebrow at her.

She looks at him in disgust at his simple face gesture, "I still can't believe ill be spending two weeks with this nub."

"You think I'm happy about spending time with you?" he chuckles darkly, shaking his head, "demonio" With that Sam runs over, grabs him by the legs and tackles him to the floor, Freddie crying out as she does.

"Guys!" Carly panics in a squeaky voice, running over to them. Instead of stopping, they ignore her, rolling round on the floor growling at each other, Sam being the dominant one.

"GUYS!" This gets their attention and they both look up at her, breathing heavily "We have to leave in-" she looks at her watch and gasps "half an hour and instead of packing you to are fighting like 5 year olds... don't make me get my spray!" Hearing this Sam jumps off Freddie and walks back to where she left her bacon, muttering "he started it..."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not"

"Did t-"

Sam was cut off by a loud scream, but this time it wasn't coming from a stressed teenage girl. The gang all look at each other knowingly before racing to the staircase. As they get closer to the living room, the smell of burning fabric gets stronger. When they reach the end of the staircase they immediately hold onto each other and shuffle back, seeing Spencer running around a burning suitcase.

"AAAAH! IT'S ON FIRE! OH MY GOD, WHAT DO WE DO!? WHAT DO WE DO!?" He continues to run idiotically, screaming as he does.

The gang start screaming too in horror and run into the kitchen, grabbing towels to hit the suitcase with them rapidly. The fire slowly started to shrink and the screams got quieter.

"Oh my God, Spencer, how did you-"

"I don't know!" Spencer cried, making a baby face, "This shouldn't happen in nature!"

"This isn't natural!" Carly shrieked back.

"But it's fire, so it's-"

"Not natural, Spencer!" Carly pointed her finger at him and Sam and Freddie stepped back awkwardly.

"But-" Spencer tried to continue.

"No nature involved here!" She yelled at him and took deep breaths, calming herself down. Suddenly, Sam chuckled softly to herself and all eyes were on her. The blonde looked down, shaking her head, still chuckling.

"I bet me not packing doesn't seem so bad now..." Carly looked at her in shock and didn't know how to reply. Spencer sighed quietly in relief as his little sister had her attention on something else and slowly started to back away towards his room.

Only Freddie smirked to himself and looked down.

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF SFSFSFSFSF

"And you packed all these bags yourselves?" A quirky woman squeaks from behind the counters. All she gets in response is lazy nods and tired "yeahs" from the iCarly gang who have been waiting in the que since 2:30am and it was now 4am. After getting their passports stamped and reviving their tickets, kept in the safe hands of Gibby, they walk over to the security que which was fortunately moving much quicker.

When they reach the front they are met by a buff, very tall man who looks down at them all seriously.

"I presume none of you are carrying any weapons or sharp objects." Instantly all eyes turn to Sam with a knowing look.

"Pfft.. like I'm stupid enough to bring weapons onto a plane.. you guys.." She laughs nervously, looking around.

"Sam..." Carly says, giving her a stern look, folding her arms.

"Urh fine!" Sam groans in defeat, ripping open her backpack and throwing a pocket knife, two pairs of sharp looking scissors and her nun chucks onto the counter.

Carly just shakes her head, and taps her foot impatiently "All of it Sam..."

Sam groans again and puts her hands into her pockets, pulling out another pocket knife. "That's all I got, I swear!" She raises her arms.

The man just gives her a suspicious look before ushering them all through the security scanner. All of them signing in relief when Sam gets through without anymore trouble.

At the other end, whilst getting their stuff, Freddie chuckles to himself whilst looking at Sam, clearly amused

"Do you realise you basically just called yourself stupid?"

Sam slowly turns to face him, her nostrils flaring "WHAT did you just say?"

Freddie gulps, his laughter dying down, "I-I said.. you said.. you're s-stupid.." he starts to back away slowly seeing Sam's fists clench.

Without warning, Sam lets out a battle cry and charges at Freddie who drops his bag in fright and quickly turns, running away.

"FREDDIE... SAM... COME BACK!" Carly screams, staring after her two best friends who are now racing around the airport.

"Wow.. Sam and Freddie sure don't mix" Gibby mutters to himself and Carly nods in agreement.

"Oh c'mon, they're totally in love.." Spencer says without thinking, still looking after them.

Carly and Gibby turn to him slowly, raising their eyebrows is shock.

A few minutes later, with Sam and Freddie still missing, the three of them decide to sit down in the waiting area.

"Spencer, we need to exchange dollars into British money before the plane gets in." Carly turns to Spencer.

Excitedly, Spencer stands up "Let's go get me some queens money!" he fist pumps the air.

"You mean Pounds?" Gibby corrected her and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, what's the difference?" She scoffed and hurried away in the same direction as Spencer, leaving Gibby to watch the suitcases.

"They'll come back.. they always come back for the Gibbaaay..."

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF SFSFSFSFSFSFSF

Half an hour later and neither groups had returned back to Gibby.

From a distance a tall brunette woman is slapping her husbands buff shoulder. "Babe look! It's Gibby from iCarly!"

"Eh?" The man answers bored, looking down at her.

"Gibby!" She giggles "C'mon, we have to meet him! You have to get me a picture with him!" She drags him over excitedly.

Coughing awkwardly when they arrive over, the clearly sociably awkward man taps Gibby on the back, who is busy stroking and admiring the tickets in his hands. "Erm.. excuse me"

Gibby sighs then slowly turns to them, raising an eyebrow "Can't you see I'm busy here!" He scoffs and shakes his head, obviously not happy to have been interrupted.

Gulping the man nervously replies "T-the thing is.. m-my wife-" he gestures to the hyper woman to his right "- is a huge fan a-and she was wondering if she would maybe be able to have a picture w-with you?"

Gibby turns to the woman, giggling to herself and waving timidly, and suddenly smirks "Well, Gibbeh cants say no to the ladieeees" he stand up and puts his tickets on the table.

The man utters a thank you and places his tickets down on the table too, grabbing his camera. "Okay"

Gibby smiles widely and wraps his arm around the still star-struck woman.

"Say cheese"

"CHEESEEEEE"

With that, the camera flashes and the mans quickly takes the tickets from the table, still slightly nervous from the previous events.

"Thank you so much Gibby!" The wife wraps him in a tight hug before dragging her husband away.

"Man, I'm such a babe magnet..." he rubs his hands together and sits back down, soon to be joined by an angry looking Carly next to a pleased looking Spencer.

"I'm sorry we took so long Gibby, Spencer decided to flirt with some woman in the que" she glares at him in a glance.

"She was hot!"

"She was a 200 pound 40 year old with face piercings.. and she pushed in front of us!"

Before Spencer could protest, Sam returned holding a terrified looking Freddie by the ear.

"Sorry we were so long" Sam groans "Freddie thought he could all me stupid and get away with it"

"Well, we're all here now" Carly sighs and looks at her watch "We should go to that gates, they've already been open for ten minutes"

They all begin to collect their stuff apart from Sam.

"I want coffee!" Sam yelled at Freddie, folding her arms.

"Alright, fine!" Freddie yells back and takes the two tickets from Gibby. "We'll meet you guys on the plane"

"Okay, see you there!" Carly smiles politely and they take off towards the plane, oblivious to the whole situation. Freddie stomps after Sam angrily, yet he sighs as he follows her to Starbucks.

"Sam, the plane leaves in ten minutes, we have to hurry up!" He shouts after her and she shakes her head at him. As she reaches the cafe, she orders what she wants, not waiting for Freddie.

"Okay, pay the dude." Sam turns around and folds her arms. At this, Freddie rolls his eyes and quickly shoves his money onto the counter, taking the paper cup of coffee and handing it to Sam.

"Drink it." He says in a rush and taps his foot impatiently, looking down at PearPhone to check the time. Sam rolls her eyes and takes a sip of the coffee slowly, moaning slightly.

"This is good coffee..." She smirks and closes her eyes. To that, Freddie glares and grits his teeth.

"Sam, I swear, if we're late-"

"We won't be! Chillax!" She rolls her eyes and continues drinking her coffee until it's all gone. Sam lazily tosses the cup into a nearby trash can and sighs.

"Ugh, let's go!" Freddie grabs Sam's hand, not hesitating at all and practically drags her out of the area, running towards the plane, looking down at his ticket as he does so. "Okay, gate 2... gate 2..." He sees the massive sign above an entrance and his eyes light up. "Let's go!" Freddie yanks Sam's hand as he runs and she can't help but whimper a little.

"Okay, calm down!" She yells as they go through the gate and they both sigh as Freddie hands the tickets to the lady.

"Just in time." She fakes a smile under the heavy make-up she's wearing and Sam raises her eyebrow. The woman was quite short, although she wore high heels which didn't make her look taller. She ripped a small part of their tickets and handed the rest back to Freddie. "Enjoy your flight."

"Thanks." Freddie takes the ripped tickets and smiles at her, letting go of Sam's hand awkwardly when he realises he's still holding it. They both go into the plane and sigh in relief as they see most people settling down.

"CARLY?!" Sam yells at the top of her lungs and Freddie scolds her immediately.

"Shhh!" He glares. "Let's just sit at the front. Everywhere else is packed." Too tired to argue, Sam simply groans and sits in the second row with Freddie by the window.

Five minutes later, they put their seatbelts on and watch the lady at the front demonstrate what to do in an emergency. Sam rolls her eyes and leans her head back, sighing. "What a boring job..." Freddie just rolls his eyes at her. He couldn't wait to get off the plane and finally be away from Sam and her moaning. He sighed and smiled slightly to himself, picturing what's going to happen after the flight.

Sam simply closes her eyes and stretches her legs out diagonally so that they are in Freddie's leg space. Freddie glances at her and raises an eyebrow before looking back out the window and gripping the arm wrests as the plane speeds up the runway and gradually lifts up off the ground, his head getting pushed against the headrest due to the pressure.

Everything below gets smaller and smaller as the plane gets higher in the sky and Sam open her eyes and looks past Freddie to the window, sighing happily.

Then, the speaker goes off "This is your Captain speaking, the time is currently 5:30am and we are just heading over the outer skirts of Seattle. We hope you enjoy your flight, and we should be landing in the Bahamas in approximately 2 hours 30 minutes"

Everything seems to happen in slow motion after that. Sam and Freddie turn to each other, stunned and wide eyed, before shouting out simultaneously "WHAT THE CRAB!?"


	3. iToo Shocked

**Yay! Chapter 3 is here :3 Enjoy and review! Tell us what your favourite moments are :D And if you want us to include something in the future, don't be shy and tell us your ideas :3 Enjoy! **

"Let go of me, wazbag!" Sam yelled at one of the crew members who tried to restrain her. She managed to finally kick her way out of the plane and jumped off, panting. Freddie ran after her in a panic.

"I'm so sorry about this!" Freddie apologized to the crew who were giving him angry looks in return. He ran down the stairs and stepped onto the ground of the Bohamas. "Sam!" He raced after his blonde friend who was already inside the posh looking airport. He couldn't believe she acted like this. Freddie knew that she was just as freaked out as he was but there was absolutely no need to try and strangle the captain halfway through the flight. He was thankful they didn't kick them out of the plane.

Freddie stopped running when he saw Sam in the middle of the airport, looking around. He sighed in relief and stomped towards her, then grabbed her wrist and spun her around. She shrieked as he touched her and jerked away, making him do the same thing. "This isn't Britain!" She yells at him. "This is bananas!"

"Bohamas..." Freddie corrects. Her expression went blank and she grabbed him by the collar, pulling him closer, making their noses touch.

"Don't. Try to be smart with me, Benson." She choked out into his face and he nodded quickly, his eyes widening. With a push forward, she let him go. "What are we gonna do?" Sam shrugged.

"I don't know... we need to buy some tickets to the UK..."

"We don't have any money, it's with Carly." Sam said solidly and folded her arms.

"Yes, I know that. I was brainstorming." Freddie folded his arms too, mimicking her. She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

"Our suitcases are on the way to Britain too... that's just great. I had my fatcakes in there!" Sam cried and put her face in her hands.

"Sam..." Freddie said in a warning tone and rolled his eyes, "Their plane should land in an hour. We'll call Carly then." He stated, looking at his watch. Sam just nods and sighs, walking towards the exit.

When they step outside, the warm air hits them in the face. They both look down due to the bright sun in their eyes. Sam grabs the sides of her jacket and starts waving them from side to side in a way to cool herself down. "Man, it's hot here..." She says before sliding the jacket off her shoulders and tossing it into Freddie's face who jumped slightly.

"MR AND MRS SICKINGTON!" They hear a deep, male voice and both turn around to see a dark man, clinging onto a cab door. Sam raises her eyebrow and shrugs at Freddie. He doesn't notice her reaction as he is busy staring at their tickets, checking every detail.

"Hey... our tickets... they belong to Helga and Ross Sickington..." He looks up at Sam and her eyes widen in realisation.

"What kinda surname is 'Sickington' anyway?" She asks him.

"Come on.." Freddie grabs her wrist and leads he towards the yellow car owned by an enthusiastic dude. "Hey..." Freddie starts just to get interrupted rudely.

"What?! I'm supposed be to taking a couple rich!" Sam's eyes widen. "You are Sickingtons, no?" The cab driver had a strong, God-knows-which accent. It was pretty strong as he mixed up all his words.

"No-"

"Yes." Sam corrects and smiles slightly.

"We are the... the Sickingtons." She tries to say without cringing or laughing. Freddie gives her a shocked look and nudges her slightly.

"Ahhh! Epicano!" The driver exclaims and gets into the driver's seat, "Well, get in!" Freddie shakes his head at Sam.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"He said those guys are rich!" She whisper-yelled at him. "Let's just take advantage and crash at the hotel for a while..." Freddie sighed and looked down but in the end, he was convinced.

Sam and Freddie shuffle into the cab and put on their seat-belts, both shaking slightly due to the previous events.

Sam runs a hand through her hair, looking out the window, shaking her head "Who's stupid idea was it to leave Gibby alone with the tickets on the first place!?" she rants on, waving her hands about "We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for him! I mean, how hard is it to look after 5 tickets!" She grabs Freddie's collar and pulls him to her slightly "How the heck did he do this to us!? Tell me!" She breaths heavily, nostrils flared.

"Geeze Sam, calm down!" he grabs her wrists and looks at her, terrified "Once we get to the hotel we'll sit down and sort something out but for now we're here and there's nothing I can do about it!" He tugs her hands away from his collar.

Sam bites her bottom lip and looks down, taking her hands from Freddie's grip. "I just wanna go home.."

"Oh c'mon, it's not so bad" Freddie tries to compromise.

"Well you're not the one thats going to be stuck with a nub for god knows how long!" She growls, resting her head on the back of the seat.

Freddie just rolls his eyes and leans over to the where the driver is, "Where exactly are you taking us?"

He looks at him in the review mirror and gives him a big cheesy smile "Me Dave and me take you to hotel now"

Freddie chuckles lightly and nods "Hello Dave... and yeah I know that, but what hotel? How far?"

"Me take you Beach View Hotel in ten minute."

Freddie smiles, "thanks" he leans back against the seat again and looks at Sam "See? 10 minutes away. Everything's not so bad."

Sam glances at him and huffs, folding her arms.

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFAFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF

"You see, we don't have that type of money" Freddie looks at Dave seriously, stood outside the cab. "We only have dollars" he waved his money around.

Dave looks at them both slightly confused and quirks and eyebrow "Me give you ride no charge" he smiles widely.

Sam's eyes light up and she looks at him in admiration "I like this dude"

Freddie shakes his hand "Thanks mate"

"No problemo" he waves to them and gets back into his cab, driving away.

The pair sigh deeply a before turning around to face the hotel for the first time.

They both gasp in shock at what they see. A large, still pool surrounded by hundreds of fairy lights it set outside an enormous, luxury hotel of which each window visible is behind a romantic, Romeo and Juliet style balcony.

"No freakin' way am I staying here Benson!" Sam screeches.

Freddie slowly turns to look at her in shock "What!?"

"There is no way I am staying in a place that looks like it's been coughed up by a freakin' fairy!"

"Well you are and you have no other choice!" Freddie groans and grabs hold of her wrist, pulling her over to the golden automatic doors which lead them into the grand lobby.  
Freddie leads them both over to the high desked reception.

"May I help you?" A quirky blonde says from behind the desk, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"E-er yes, we would like to book in" Freddie gulps.

"Okay, well.. what are your names?" She looks at him suspiciously when he starts to sweat.

Sam just rolls her eyes at him and turns to her "Helga and Ross Sickington. Room. Now. Make it snappy."

"Aaaah, Mr and Mrs Sickington!" She claps her hands to together "We have been waiting your arrival!" She practically sings and grabs a key from under the counter "We are so excited to have you stay here for the next two weeks" she turns to them "Now let me show you to your honeymoon suite"

Silence.  
And then...

"WHAT!?"


	4. iFirst Night

**Authors note: **** Welcome to Chapter 4 of iSplit Up by Alina and Emma, we hope you have enjoyed our story so far and we thank you so much for all the reviews! We hope you'll continue to review with your ideas and things you want to happen in future chapters. Even though it's hard to write as we live miles apart, we have so much fun and we hope you have as much fun reading.**

"Why didn't you ask her if this was-?"

"I didn't know until-"

"Ugh, you're such a-"

"Right, that's it. I'm not going to argue anymore!"

"Don't yell at me, Benson!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Puckett!"

The honeymoon suite was deadly silent and the only noise echoing around it was the loud yells of Sam and Freddie. Although there was a lot of negative energy, it didn't stop the white, heavenly room from glowing slightly. The roses blossoming in the corners of the room gave out a little twinkle due to them being watered not a long time ago.

The blonde receptionist stood in the doorway, hanging onto her folder full of papers, a petrified look on her face. She glanced from Sam to Freddie and back as they argued, stepping away at each loud roar.

"Sam, please just shut up!" Freddie yelled at her, raising his hands up in annoyance. That did it for her. She let out a battle cry and launched at him. Fortunately for Freddie, his reactions were quick and he jumped out of the way.

"Sam, no! No, no, no, no, no! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Freddie repeated while running around the room, not bothering if he knocks over something expensive. That didn't stop Sam though. She needed revenge. Finally the receptionist stepped in and stomped her foot.

"Okay, that is it!" The pair stopped running. "This behaviour is not-" "Ahhhhh!" Sam yells and launches at her. "No!" Freddie grabs her by the shoulders just in time and wraps her arms around her, giving the lady plenty of time to run away and slam the door behind her.

"Sam, you have to calm down!"

"Get off me!" She screams and elbows him in the chest, wiggling out of his grip. Sam sighs and looks at him, panting. "Okay... Okay... what do we do?"

"What do you mean?" Freddie raises his eyebrow, rubbing his chest gently. "We're on a honeymoon... what do we do?!" Sam starts yelling again.

"Well... if you think about it... it's not that bad." Freddie shrugs smirking, recieving a shocked stare off Sam. "Not that bad? They think we're married!" "And?! That's the only bad thing... we're going to get royalty treatment!" He exclaims, nudging Sam slightly. "They're going to call us Mr and Mrs!" Sam stands her ground, frowning. "That's awful!" Freddie sighs deeply and nods. "Okay... think about it Sam. Yeah, we're not in the UK with Carly and Spencer... but we're in the Bohamas. And we're stuck here for two weeks. It's beautiful here, Sam. We might as well take advantage if this." He shrugs on shoulder, smirking slightly.

Just when he thinks he convinced Sam, she points to herself. "I don't have my clothes." "Here." He places a hand on her back and leads her to the massive wardrobe, opening it with a nudge. The doors slide open and reveal about a hundred different shoes at the bottom, colourful styled tops and pants in the middle and lingerie folded neatly at the top on the shelves. "How did you know?" Sam turns to him, raising an eyebrow. "If only you listened to the receptionist..." Freddie rolls his eyes and steps away, still looking over her shoulder.

Sam quirks her eyebrow and reaches in, pulling out underwear which is a bit too sexy for her. She cringes. "I'm not wearing this." She drops it onto the floor and walks over to the flatscreen TV. "Sam, at least make an effort." "Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you?" She spits and folds her arms at him.

You could feel the anger rising in the room again. "What's that even supposed to mean?" Freddie asks firmly and glares at her. "Are you really that stupid?!" "Okay, you are unbearable!"

Sam sighs and shakes her head "Let's just go to bed. Mama needs her sleep… or you will suffer the consequences." she smirks sarcastically and walks over to the wardrobe, taking out the least revealing pyjamas she can see. "By the way, I need nightwear… I am NOT spending what could be two weeks in this" she gestures to what she has picked out.

Freddie rolls his eyes and chuckles "I don't know, I think it'll look good on you." He winks at her and she tries to hide her blush as she walks over to the bathroom, "Shut up" she mutters, slamming the door behind her.

Freddie proceeds to the wardrobe and strips down do his boxers before taking out a pair of shorts and a wifebeater and putting them on. He then stretches and walks over to the bed, pulling back the covers and getting in.

Sam soon emerges from the bathroom "Err, what do you think you are doing?" she says with her eyebrows raised trying not to focus on Freddie's clearly visible abs.

"I'm going to bed..." he looks back at her, confused. "No you're not, you're going in my bed" she points to the couch, "That's yours." Freddie chuckles lightly "You have got to be kidding me." he looks up at her in amazement. "This is my bed as much as it is yours, I'm not sleeping on that thing!"

"Well neither am I!" she shrugs. "Just get in." he says and she ponders. "As long as you keep your hands to yourself…" she sighs and walks over to the other side of the bed and gets inside.

Freddie smirks "See, it's not that hard..." he instantly receives a swift kick in the shin, "You're lucky I'm tired." she replies and rolls over, facing away from him.

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

'tick… tock… tick… tock… tick…tock'

Freddie lies in bed, half sat up and wide awake.

'tick… tock… tick… tock… tick…tock'

He groans as he receives another kick from the blonde next to him, rolling around the bed in her sleep.

'tick… tock… tick… tock… tick…tock'

The bed rattles as Sam thrashes about, causing Freddie to jump and his heart rate to increase.

'tick… tock… tick… tock… tick…tock'

He sways his head in time to the clock, becoming delirious with the lack of sleep. 'tick… tock… tick… tock… tick…tock'

Sam finally settles and Freddie sighs in relief, lying back down fully and closing his eyes.

'tick… tock… tick… tock… tick…tock'

A half asleep Freddie receives a kick 'where it hurts' and the cycle starts again.

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

The sun is just starting to rise and a stream of light comes in from the balcony window, shining on an almost zombie like Freddie, staring at the clock, his right eye twitching with every tick.

The silence in the room is suddenly interrupted by a harsh knock at the door causing Freddie to snap out of his trance and Sam to groan in her sleep. "Knock Knock!" a perky voices shouts in happily from outside the door.

Freddie stares at the dull brown door for a minute before standing up and walking over to it, opening it to find the same receptionist from the day before, holding a clipboard and wearing a bright smile. "What?" he groans, rubbing his half open eyes.

"Mr Sickington, I'm here as your wakeup call" she struggles to keep her smile and walks past him into the room "You are scheduled to start your activities in less than an hour" she looks around.

Suddenly Freddie is wide awake and looking at her in confusion "Activities?"

She nods "You have several booked, starting this morning which is what I believe to no snorkelling" she turn to look at Sam in disgust when she sees her drooling on her pillow "Mrs Sickington?" she says calmly but all Sam does is roll over and put a pillow over her head "MRS SICKINGTON!"

With that Sam sits up quickly, her hands balled up into fists and screams "WHO DARES WAKE A PUCKETT!?"


	5. iLie

"I cannot believe you talked me into doing this!" Sam snarles from the bathroom.

"Yeah, me neither..." Freddie rolls his eyes, hiding a smirk. Suddenly, Freddie hears a loud groan from the bathroom and folds his arms. "What's the matter now?"

Sam timidly opens the bathroom door and steps out, puckering her lips in disgust. She was wearing a tight, red strapless top which was embracing her body elegantly. As she was Sam Puckett, she chose to cover her exposed skin with locks of hair by pushing them to the front, over her shoulders. She decided to wear her 'Seattle' jeans over a mini-skirt. Nothing changes.

Freddie smirks at her and nods. "It looks great-"

"No, it doesn't! I feel like male barbie!"

"Ken?" Freddie cocks his head to the side, still smirking.

"No... a male barbie." Sam says solidly and rolls her eyes, "What are you gonna wear?" Her unimpressed gaze changes into a challenging smirk.

"I don't know... probably a shirt or something." At that, Sam raises an eyebrow.

"A shirt or something... I'm a nub or something..." She mimics, chuckling a little.

"That's not funny." Freddie says solidly.

"That's not funny." Sam repeats in a lower tone, folding her arms lazily and making a lame face.

"Sam, stop!" Freddie unfolds his arms and groans which is then repeated lazily by Sam. Five minutes later, Freddie simply gives up, walking out of the suite and down the stairs to meet their skuba diving instructor.

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF

"And under NO circumstances do you take the tube out of you mouths if you want to live!" The instructor shouts, pointing at each of them.

"If you want to live" Sam mimics him under her breath, laughing to herself and Freddie just rolls his eyes.

Unluckily, the instructor hears her and waves his arms around in frustration "This is is no laughing matter Mrs Sikington! This is the difference between life and death!"

This only makes Sam laugh even more, clutching her sides "Ooo life and death" she randomly snorts "How deep is the water? 5 foot?"

The instructor smirks at her cockily and fold his arms "You wish.. and even if it was, isn't that like.. what? Twice your size?"

Sam's expression soon turns into one of hatred and she lets out a growl, ready to lunge at him but Freddie quickly wraps his arms around her stomach, holding her back "Calm down Sam!"

Sam struggles against his grip and squeals "Let me go Benson!"

The instructor rolls his eyes at them both and continues with his per-prepared speech "Now, there are some rules.. you are only allowed to go as far as the orange balls" he points to them in the distance, bobbing up and down in the water "over there, anywhere beyond is considered dangerous so consider yourselves warned"

Boredom now takes Sam over and she calms down ad relaxes, Freddie's arms still wrapped around her.

"Now everyone put on their snorkels and get started!" He blows his whistle.

Freddie gingerly unwraps his arms from around Sam and blushes a little, turning away from her to put on his snorkel and strip till he's just in his trunks "Hey, this could be pretty cool... all the colourful fish and it's a nice day, the waters clear but I dot think ill go too deep, what do you think Sa-" he turns round to face her an see's she's not there "Sam?" he looks all over and then spots a clump of blonde hair and a tube hovering above the water.

He rolls his eyes and joins her in the water which comes up just below his shoulder, going underneath.

Freddie's eyes are met with the sight of small schools of fish whizzing past him in a colourful blur, scurrying in all directions away from his, to them, giant like figure. He looks all around and wipes his hand along the ocean bed, taking a handful of sand and broken shells in his hand before letting them go and watching them fall in amazement.

The peacefulness is soon disturbed when he tries to take another breath from his tube and receives no air. His eyes widen and he starts to thrash about in the water, panicking, his face turning bright red from the lack of oxygen. He continues to shuffle about until he gets his footing and stands up, gasping for air as he reaches the surface.

"Y-y-you!" he pants, pointing at the blonde haired demon in front of him, smirking with her hand over the end of the snorkel.

"What's up Benson? Looking a little shaken" she laughs softly to herself.

"Y-y-you... you nearly killed me!" He screams at her.

"Nearly being the key word" she folds her arms.

"B-but-" he starts but she cuts him off, "Urh, man up Benson! Live a little!" she slaps his chest before diving back under the water.

Freddie just stands there in shock "That's what I was trying to do!"

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

"Urh, I still can't believe you did that." Freddie groans as both him and Sam enter their room, wrapped in towels and leaving a trail of water behind them.

"Oh, get over it! You're still alive an' kickin', aren't you?" Sam rolls her eyes and walks to the bathroom, "I'm having a shower." she slams the door behind her.

"Okay..." Freddie sighs and runs a hand through his dripping hair, walking over to the closet, picking out a shirt and jeans before putting them on and looking in the mirror  
fixing his collar; he takes out a light blue tie and puts it on loosely before walking over to the couch and drying his hair with a towel, giving it a messy look.

Not long later, Sam emerges from the bathroom, her still wet hair hung in natural ringlets and she dressed in shorts and a penny tee. "Urh" she collapses on the sofa next to Freddie, "Can we order dinner?" she rubs her stomach in circular motions and closes her eyes, "Mama needs her meat."

Freddie nods and jumps up off the couch, knowing the consequences of a food-less Sam. "There should be a menu around here somewhere." he roots around the apartment, looking through all the draws when there's a sudden knock at the door.

"Knocky, knocky!" A strong accent shout in perkily from outside.

Sam and Freddie glance at each other in confusion, "I swear if thats the receptionist again, I won't be held responsible for my actions." Sam huffs, folding her arms.

Freddie sighs and approaches the door, being slightly hesitant as he opens it.

What happens next is a blur. Around five people waltz into their room holding silver trays and plates filled with colourful foods and bottles of champagne.

Sam sits up on her knees on the couch as they lead themselves out into the balcony "Erm... what the actual crab!?" she looks at Freddie and stands up in frustration "Why did you let a bunch of strangers in!?"

Freddie, looks out onto the balcony where they are lighting candles and setting out the food on the table, "They're not strangers, they work here! Anyway, they practically let themselves in!"

Not long later, they all walk out with empty trays and huge smiles plastered on their faces "Dinner is served." They gesture to the balcony.

"B-but we haven't even ord-" Freddie tries but they just ignore him and practically dance out of the room.

Sam looks after them, slightly stunned "Well, mama ain't gonna say no to food!" she rubs her hands together and licks her lips, running out onto the balcony.

"WHAT THE FUDGE!?"

Freddie gulps and walks after her slowly, afraid to get too close.

What he sees doesn't surprise him: a candle-lit dinner with small paper hearts scattered on the table; plates filled to the brim with exotic fruits, freshly cooked lobsters and oysters on the side. However, the look on Sam's face, her horror-struck face, does surprise him.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!?" she screeches looking around in shock.

"I-Its food Sam.. t-traditional" he stutters in reply and sits down on one of the chairs, shaking a little.

"THIS ISNT FOOD!" she picks up a mango from the table and studies it, "THIS IS A LOAD OF CHIZZ!" She throws it on the floor in anger, watching it break into pieces and slide around.

"S-Sam just calm down.." He tries to reason with her, placing a hand timidly on her shoulder which she shrugs of instantly.

"NEVER TELL A GIRL TO CALM DOWN!" she glares at him and breathes through her nose heavily. "I. Want. To. Go. Home... NOW!" she screeches, waving her hands around in frustration.

"Sam, you know I can't do anything!" Freddie shouts getting slightly frustrated and standing back up.

Sam just shakes her lead and looks down, "I hate it here."

"I know you do..." he sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"I hate the food." she frowns to herself and looks at the table in disgust.

"Yeah..." He replies is a monotone voice.

"I hate the honeymoon suite.." she looks down over the edge of the belching.

"Ditto." he huffs and blows out the candles, the smoke swirling around them.

She looks up at him and thinks for a minute before saying "And I hate you" she smirks slightly.

Freddie just rolls his eyes and looks back at her "Noted. I hate you too." He chuckles slightly and watches as she tucks some hair behind her ear and walks back into the room, biting her bottom lip.

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFFSF

Sam looks at the posh phone and sighs, picking it up and dialling Carly's number. She was surprised that she knew it off by heart. Freddie walked into the room, sliding his thumbs into his pockets. "Calling Carly?"

"Yeah..." Sam replies, putting the phone to her ear and listening to the long 'beeps'. Suddenly, she hears a noise on the other line which sounds like a lot of people talking. Like they were at a mall or something. "Carly?"

"Oh my gosh, Sam! Where are you?! Why didn't I see you on the plane?! Are you okay?! Is Freddie with you?!" The familiar concerned voice made Sam's lips lift in relief; that made Freddie smile too.

"Okay, here's the thing..." Freddie leaned against the doorframe, watching the blonde chat with her best friend for what seemed like an hour. He listened to her as she told Carly what happened and where they were. Obviously, somewhere in the story she made a few complaints about Freddie which made him roll his eyes at her. "She wants to talk to you..." Sam comes up, holding the phone out to him. He takes it.

"Hey, Carly."

"Freddie! Sam told me what happened. Are you okay? She's not trying to kill you, is she?" Carly squeaked from the other line.

"No, no.. I'm okay.." Freddie chuckles slightly and glances at Sam who is glaring at him. His immediate reaction is to step away onto the balcony, closing the glass door behind him.  
"Freddie, I can send you some money for the tickets. Then you can go back to Seattle and we will meet you there."

"Carly, no... c'mon..." He looks out for Sam and steps away more, lowering his voice, "We'll get through this together... me and Sam. I don't want to ruin your trip." He hears Carly sigh.

"So you want to stay in another country... on a honeymoon... with Sam." He can tell that she is smiling.

"No! I mean... yeah... but no! Not because of Sam." Freddie nods to himself, looking around again.

"Yeah..." Carly giggles, "Sure, whatever you say."

"Carly, I'm telling you-"

"I gotta go. I'll speak to you two soon, okay?" Freddie sighs and nods.

"Okay. Bye." He smiles to himself and hangs up after Carly responds. Sighing, he walks back into the living room to see Sam.

"Did she say anything about tickets? Can she send us some?" Sam asks, her eyes lighting up.

"Err..." Freddie slides his hands into his pockets, "No... she doesn't have that much money... and it would take ages to deliver." He shrugs, pressing his lips into a firm line.

"Oh..." She responds, looking down, "I guess we're stuck here for two weeks then..." She looks up at him and gives him a half smile just before yawing. "I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, me too." Freddie replies quickly and walks towards the bed, stripping off until he's in his boxers. He glances up to see Sam grabbing one of his shirts.

"I'm having this." She holds it up before slamming the door shut after walking into the bathroom. A few minutes later she comes out wearing just his shirt, the hem of it brushing her thighs slightly. She crawls into the bed, taking up most of the space and yawns loudly. Freddie hugs his pillow and closes his eyes for them to be opened again when he feels himself fall out of the bed.

"Ow!" He yelps and sits up quickly to see Sam smiling to herself.

"Night, Frednub."

A few minutes later Sam sits up again and looks down at Freddie who by now has managed to climb back into the bed and get comfortable.

"Freddie."

He opens his eyes and squints a little "What's wrong?"

"Food."

"Food? Sam, what are you talking about?" he groans as sits up a little.

"Get your wallet out Benson, mama's ordering herself a pizza"

"Pizza?" he looks at her confused "Sam I was nearly asleep!"

Sam smirks "I've never before missed a meal" she says proudly and suddenly glares at him "I ain't missing one now!"

And a swift kick later, Freddie's on the floor again.


	6. iStare

It's about 9am when a small piece of paper enters the sunlit room through the gap under the door. Freddie, lying on the floor after another restless night sleep due to a certain blonde, sees this and squints making sure he saw right. He mumbles a "huh?" to himself before crawling along the floor, past the couch and over to the note. He picks it up and studies it carefully,

_Mr and Mrs Sickington,_

_I would like to inform you that at 10am you are booked in down at the tennis court. Suitable clothing is available in the closet provided. Enjoy your day._

_Sally, receptionist._

"Wow, we must have scared her good" he looks over the note once more and sighs before screwing it up and tossing it in the bin.

He stands up off the floor, wobbling a little and turns to Sam who's still in a deep sleep "Honey, rise and shine!" he shouts at her sarcastically.

All he gets in return in a lazy "shut up" before she rolls over.

"Sam seriously, get up!" he yells.

"SHUT UP!" she screams and tosses a pillow at him which he quickly dodges.

"Well, this should be fun…"

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

Freddie checks his watch for what must have been the hundredth time in the past ten minutes as he sits on a bench on the side of the tennis court waiting for Sam to come down and meet him. After managing to wake up Sam and only receive a handful of bruises he decided he would let her follow him and he'd go down to the tennis court early.

"YO BENSON!" he hears a familiar voice yell and his head snaps up, he's eyes lock on hers, bright blue and playful.

"Sam…" he stares at her up and down as she practically bounces over to him wearing a shorts dark green traditional tennis dress that ended at the middle of her thigh showing off her smooth, tanned legs.

"What you staring at nub?" she asks when she reaches him, raising an eyebrow and folding her arms.

"N-Nothing…." He stutters and looks down at his shoes.

"Whatever" she rolls her eyes and skips onto the court, picking up a ball "Are you playing or what?"

Freddie gulps and shakes his head, gripping the bench trying to shake away any inappropriate thoughts "O-One minute…"

"Don't one minute me!" Sam screams and throws the ball at him in anger.

"OW!"

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

"UH!" Sam groans as she hits the ball with her racket violently, causing Freddie to squeeze his eyes shut and hope for the best when he hold out his racket and swings. This had become routine, they spent the day playing with breaks to eat, catch their breath or argue over the immoral's of playing 'how many times can you hit the nerd'.

Over this time, Sam's dress seemed to have gotten shorter in Freddie's eyes. With each jump and sprint it seemed to be riding further and further up her legs, showing off more and more.

"Right Sam that's it!" Freddie cries as the ball hits hit in the stomach "I'm sick of this, I wanna go back to the room""

"Awww is the wittle Fweddie sad that he's lwooooosing?" she mocks him in a baby voice and puts her hands on her hips.

He glares at her "Not funny Sam!"

"Oh I think it is… y'know this outfit just makes things too easy" she smirks "I have been able to hurt you without you even noticing today"

"W-What!? I-I" he stutters, eyes wide "I never even noticed out outfit!"

Sam just chuckles lightly to herself and walks over to the net that divides them "Sure…"

He gulps and looks around nervously "Man, it's getting hot…" he laughs awkwardly and blows down his top a few times before talking it off.

What Sam sees in unexpected and stuns her completely. She knew Freddie had be working out but nothing prepared her his toned biceps and sleek abs along with a faint sight of a six pack.

Freddie, not hearing any smart remarks from his friend for a few minutes, turn to look at her and his face is soon plastered with a smirk when he sees her eyes plastered on his muscles.

"Like what you see, huh?" he questions her cockily

This soon snaps Sam out of her trance and she bites her bottom lip "You wish" she mutters and stalks off the court, leaving a giddy Freddie behind her.

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFFSFSFSFS FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

"Well, that was different..." Sam sighs as she walks into the suite, Freddie at her heels.

"Yeah..." Freddie agrees, throwing his shirt onto the couch. "I'm gonna go take a shower." "Sure..." Sam nods and goes to sit on the edge of the couch, avoiding Freddie's slightly damp shirt. She watches him as he stumbles into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

When he's completely out of her view, she sighs and leans back on the couch, closing her eyes. After a while of just sitting there, she grabs the shirt and throws it across the room and into the basket of dirty clothes. "Goal." She smirks.

Suddenly, she hears the bathroom door shoot open and sits up quickly, looking at the dripping Freddie. "Hey." He says as he walks past the couch and towards the closet. Sam thanks herself for tearing her eyes off him and staring at the blank TV screen instead. For one thing, he only had a towel wrapped around his waist. And that was bad. Very bad.

"Ugh, waiters." Sam groans, trying to shrug off the thought of Freddie. She hears repetitive knocking on the door and sighs, standing up and stomping over to the door, unlocking it. In a split second the posh waiters with mustaches came dancing into the room and glided over onto the balcony, setting down plates with food and lighting the candles.

Sam stood near the doorway with her arms folded, glaring at the tallest one. "Dinner is served." One of them exclaimed, gliding out of the door; the others dancing after him.

"Get outta here!" Sam yells at them angrily. "Jeez..." "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." Freddie smirks, walking onto the balcony, wearing sweatpants and a shirt. His hair still wet from the shower.

Sam rolls her eyes and follows him onto the balcony. "So am I." She takes a plate of seafood and some fruit and then goes back inside. Freddie sighs to himself and decides to sit down. He grabs a knife and fork and starts cutting up his food into pieces carefully, glancing at Sam every now and then to see her resting on the couch, stuffing her face with seafood.

He smirks slightly and rolls his eyes, taking some food off his fork.

"Thought you didn't like seafood." Freddie calls from the balcony.

"I changed my mind."


	7. iDay Off

The room is silent as Sam and Freddie sit opposite each other at the mahogany table, looking down into their bowls of cereal, eating with one hand and fanning themselves with the other.

"It's too hoooooooot." Sam moans and puts down her spoon when she's finished, leaning back against her chair.

Freddie looks up at her and raises an eyebrow "Yes I know... you told me two minutes ago.. and two minutes before that!" He jumps slightly when he hears her hands slam down on the table.

"And all I get is the same measly answer!"

They glare across at each other before Freddie looks back down and continues to eat his cereal less happily than before. The room goes back to being silent.

Freddie stands not long later, taking the two bowls and placing them into the sink before walking over to the breakfast bar and slowly resting his head down on it "Aaaah..." he closes his eyes and sighs in content, "It's so cool..."

Hearing this, Sam's eyes lock on him "Cool?" she stands up suddenly and stares at it, "Get outta the way!" she runs up and pushes him before jumping onto the counter and lying down on it on her front "Oh my..." she practically moans.

"Sam!" Freddie huffs, rubbing his arm she hit on her way "Not fair!"

"Life isn't fair Benson." she closes her eyes and smiles to herself.

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, Freddie spots a small piece of folded paper slide in from underneath the door, "I think our plan for the day has arrived." he says, walking over and picking it up.

"Urhhhh, I don't want to do anymore activities!" Sam sits up slowly, swinging her legs over the side of the counter.

"Well, we don't exactly have a choice." Freddie sighs, opening up the note and reading. "We're booked in to do Golf at 11."

"Urhhhh!" Sam groans again and hops down, walking to him and snatching the paper from him "Now we're not." she says, ripping it up into tiny little pieces before tossing it into his face.

As she does this he closes his eyes and runs a hand through his hair before opening them again, "Was there any need for that?"

"Actually I think there was." she says, smirking.

Rolling his eyes, he smirks back slightly, "Then what do you want to do?"

She thinks for a minute, rubbing her chin comically, "Hmm, how about... the beach."

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF

"This spot seems alright." Freddie takes off his sunglasses and squints, looking down at the sand, putting down his rucksack.

"Eh, it will do." Sam mutters, walking up behind him, looking round. "I just want to get in that beast of a sea before I melt" she looks up and sees a cliff where people are laughing, cheering and jumping off "And I know just how to get there..."

Freddie turns to her and raises an eyebrow "What are you talking about?" His eyes follow her gaze up to the cliff and his jaw drops "No! No way!"

She chuckles and glances at him "Yes way, Benson"

He shakes his head in response and folds his arms "I am NOT jumping off that! It's dangerous!"

"Awww is Freddie too much of a baby? Is the little Freddie scaaaared?" She laughs

"Pfft scared? Ha no.." He chuckles nervously and takes off his shirt and pants so he's just in his trunks "What are we waiting for?"

Sam had seen this sight before, the sight of a shirtless Freddie, but it didn't fail to surprise her, taking away her breath "N-nothing..." she bites her bottom lip, chewing on it.

The way she looked at him made Freddie feel slightly proud, his muscles came at a cost which was a lot of hard work, hours spent at the gym, "What's with the stutter Puckett?" he smirks.

Sam's eyes flicker up to meet his "shut up" she mutters before taking off her top and shorts, leaving her in nothing but a bright red bikini with a small sequinned heart on the top of the right cup.

Now, this was new for Freddie. He'd never seen Sam in this much of a... revealing outfit. Showing off her toned legs, slim stomach (her fast metabolism really was a god send) and her... developed chest area. To say it left Freddie speechless would be an understatement. Try widened eyes, a dropped jaw and a small bit of drool.

Unlike Freddie, Sam wasn't sure how to react to this type of attention. She's never seen him like this. So she just rolls her eyes and grabs his arm, pulling him away "C'mon"

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF

"Sam, I'm not sure whether this is a good idea..." Freddie gulps, looking down over the edge of the cliff.

"Freddie just jump, people are staring..." Sam looks around, giving death glares to those snickering.

"I-I can't.. it's so high... I'll die.. I'm too young to die..." he mumbles to himself, shaking a little.

"URH! JUST JUMP!" she screams, using all her strength to push his back until he topples over the edge.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" 'SPLASH'

"Now it's mamas turn.." she smirks and pinches her nose with her fingers, jumping up and wildly down into the sea.

"WOOOOOOOO! YEAAAH!" 'SPLASH'

Sam bobs up and down happily, rubbing her eyes with her fists and wiping the water from her face "Freddie?" She looks around and then spots him, splashing around and gasping for air. She giggles and swims over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder "Geeze, calm down Benson! You did it!"

"C-Calm down!? You pushed me!" He gasps, staring at her in shock.

She just rolls her eyes and takes her hand away, "I know... that scream..." she laughs "I bet Carly, Spencer and Gibby could hear you in England!"

"Not funny Sam!" He furrows his eyebrows "Urh, I'm outta here!" he turns around and swims away back to shore, splashing everyone from the back.

"BABY!" Sam screams before swimming after him angrily.

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF

"I'm going to take a nap..." Freddie huffs, taking out his towel before laying it down on the sand. "Just please don't.. do anything while I'm asleep" he sighs and lies down.

"No promises..." Sam smirks, standing over him before walking a few feet away a sitting down, picking up a shovel she'd taken from a little kid on her way out of the sea. Tucking her hair behind her ear before slamming the shovel down into the sand she says "Lets dig mama a hole."

Time passed and soon Sam had a fairly good sized hole, not deep but just about right for.. a certain plan.

"Sam?" a sleepy Freddie murmurs and sits up slowly looking around.

She bites her bottom lip, holding back a laugh, "Over here"

He follows the sound of her voice and stands up, walking over to her and looking down at the hole "Hey, what's that fo-" but he's cut off by Sam pushing him down into it, pinning him.

"You're a nub, you know that?" she grins and despite his struggles she begins to quickly pile the sand down on top of him, leaving him trapped.

"Sam! This isn't funny!" he jerks about under the sand "Let me out!" he looks up at her with pleading eyes.

"Nah, I don't think I will." she laughs and turns, running off towards the sea.

"SAM!" He yells after her, shaking about "GET BACK HERE!" She continues to struggle against the weight holding him down.

A few minutes later he gives up and rests his head back, looking up at the sky and panting, his mouth going dry "I can't believe this.."

He closes his eyes and gulps, trying to calm himself.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Freddie quickly snaps his head in the direction of the scream and widens his eyes as he sees a large fin poking out of the water. But the worst part was that it was next to Sam. "Ah, crap." He mumbles and tenses all of the muscles in his body, jerking from side to side quickly. "Dammit!" He groans as he frees his arms. Then he uses them to pull himself up from the hole and runs straight into the water. He dives into the water and swims towards Sam as fast as he can as he hears the screams getting louder, signifying that he's closer to Sam.

"Freddie!" She yells at him as he grabs her waist and pulling her closer.

"You okay?" He asks, panting from the intense swim.

"Mmm..." Is all she can manage to say as she holds onto his shoulders, shaking slightly. Freddie looks around and spots the fin again. His eyes widen and without thinking he picks Sam up in bridal style and starts running out of the water, his legs aching as he does. To that, Sam disapproves and starts kicking her legs until he puts her down onto the sand.

"Don't touch me ever again!" She yells at him and the next thing you know, Freddie is left near the water, cradling his cheek.

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

"So, you're not even gonna try?"

"Nuh-uh. No chance." Sam replies and goes to sit on the couch, placing her plate of seafood on her lap.

"You gotta try at some point." Freddie shouts from the balcony as he stabs his piece of fish with a fork. Freddie challenged Sam to sit with him on the balcony about an hour ago... and when the meal finally came, she refused to do it.

"I don't think so. You touched me." She shouts back, sucking on a bone.

"I saved your life!" He glares in Sam's direction.

"I could've saved myself!"

"No, you couldn't!"

"Yes, I could!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"OWW!" The scream fills the room as Freddie pulls a fork out of his shoulder.

"Wow... I have good aim." Sam raises an eyebrow and smirks proudly as Freddie winces slightly from the balcony. "You nub."

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

Freddie glares at Sam as she crawls into the bed, smirking to herself. "What?" She asks innocently and he just shakes his head in response.

"I don't deserve this." He sighs and slides down the headboard so that he is fully laying on the bed. He hears a scoff from the other side of the bed and rolls his eyes.

"Night." Sam mumbles and gets silence in response. That makes her frown slightly. "Freddie?" She looks over her shoulder to see Freddie's bare back.

"What?" He asks coldly and closes his eyes. Unusually, Sam crawls over him and presses her lips against his cheek for a few seconds before quickly hurrying back to her side of the bed. Freddie smirks at that and closes his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

**Remember to review :D**


	8. iAm Punished

**A/N: We'd just like to say thank you for all the nice reviews we have gotten! They all mean a lot to us! Please let us know what you think of this chapter in the reviews :D**

Freddie sat quietly at the breakfast bar, fiddling with his sliced foreign fruit. He popped one in his mouth and sighed as he heard Sam groan slightly from the bed. "What time is it?"

"9 in the morning." He replied, throwing another slice into his mouth.

"ARGH!" She groaned louder, making Freddie jump a little. "It's too early."

"I'm not forcing you to get up!" Freddie snapped and rolled his eyes as he got up to put the empty bowl into the sink. All he got in response was yet another groan and a pillow in the face. "Sam!" He glared in her direction and she just chuckled, getting up.

He turned around at the sound of paper sliding through the gap under the door and walked over to the paper, picking it up. "Oh, crab." "What is it?" Sam asked, walking over to Freddie and looking over his shoulder. "We're booked in for skydiving." He gulps. "What?! No way!" She snatches the paper off him and stares at it intensely. "We're so going!"

"No, Sam! Do you have any idea how high we will be?" He raises an eyebrow at her. "Awww, is Fweddie scared of heights?" Sam pinches his cheek playfully and he immediately slaps her hand away. "No!" He sighs in defeat. "Just go get ready." "Yes!" Sam jumps up and down excitedly and hurries off towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF

Freddie gulps as the helicopter takes off. He can hear the pilot giving orders to everyone else and sighs shakily as he hears Sam's voice. "Higher!" "Sam!" He glares at her and raises an eyebrow because of how good she looks with the massive headphones on. "What?!" She shouts back and gives him the death glare.

Suddenly, a guy on the helicopter turns around and hands Freddie a note. "This came from the receptionist."

"Mr and Mrs Sickington," Freddie began reading out loud, "Unfortunately for you, you will not be skydiving-" "What?!" Sam cut him off and Freddie continued. "Due to you not attending the golf club yesterday, this is your punishment..." Freddie raises his eyebrows at the pilot and the next thing he knows, he and Sam are throws to the ground. He lands with a thud onto the warm sand and groans, taking his headphones off.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH!" Sam yells after the helicopter as it flies away into the distance. Freddie gulps slightly and stands up, sighing. "Well... at least they threw us a bag..." He picks up a large black bag and opens it. "It's a tent."

"They expect me to spend the night here?" Sam raises her eyebrows and snatches the bag out of his hand, then turns and looks around. In front of them is a small jungle-like forest and you could tell that there were a lot of wild animals by the way the palm trees jerking from side to side, signifying something was jumping on top of them.

Sam sighed and turned back around to see other large islands not far away. "Alright... I see the hotel from here. We could just swim." Without another word, she jumps into the water and starts walking. "Are you crazy?! There are sharks! Sam!" Freddie whines and then runs into the water after her, grabbing her wrist. "Maybe the island is not so bad... come on, let's not go there."

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS FSFSFSFSFFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF

After finally convincing Sam, Freddie decided to get on with setting up the tent. Unfortunately for him, she decided not to help and simply sit by the beach, soaking her feet in the warm water. "Are you done yet?" She asks, looking over her shoulder at the sweating Freddie.

"I think so..." He steps back and takes his shirt off, tossing it into the tent. Sam bites her lip at this and shakes her head.

"That will have to do" he turns to see Sam who's sat on a rock, dragging her fingers along the sand and smirking.

"Freddie look" she points to what she has drawn and laughs "It's you"

He raises his eyebrows and walks over to her, looking down at it before frowning "Sam!" he studies it, a picture of a small stick man he guesses is him in the hands of a giant-monster like creature "Its you getting killed by frothy" she rubs it out with her hand and stands up.

"Oh cheers, thank you for that lovely insight to your devious, sick mind" she fold his arms and glares at her.

"Mama ain't a sick chick!" she screams and stamps down on his foot in anger causing him to cry out in pain and start hopping around in a circle, cringing "SAM! WAS THERE ANY NEED!?"

"Yeah, I think there was" she grabs hold of his arms and pulls him away from the tent and down near the shore, looking around "Man up" she lets go on his arm and stalks off in a random direction "c'mon"

"Sam where are you doing?" he looks after her and doesn't move from his spot.

She turns around to faced him and walks backwards "Mama's hungry, we're finding something to eat" she spins back ground and continues to walk.

Rolling his eyes, he follows slowly muttering to himself "God forbid a starving Sam…"

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFFSFSFSF

"Wow…" Sam gasps at the view in front of her. After about half an hour of walking and complaining about several things from the chill in the air to the sand in her shoes, they stopped. Looking around in amazement, Freddie walked over and stood next to Sam.

What they saw was almost blinding, sparkly water gushing down into a clear stream from the largest cliff they've ever seen. "Well, this is spacey..." "Freddie look!" Sam points to the opposite side of the water where two large monkeys are swinging from a low branch on a tree, one hitting the other with a coconut.

Without another word, Sam sprints off towards them. "Wait, Sam!" Freddie runs after her, jumping from one large rock to another, being cautious about falling into the water.

He stops to catch his breath and looks up at the monkeys. "Hello..." Suddenly, he feels something solid hitting the side of his head. "OW!" He turns and sees another monkey laughing loudly, holding two coconuts under her arm. The other laugh he hears is more familiar and softer. He turns to see Sam clutching her stomach, trying not to fall from laughing. "Oh my god!"

She manages and picks up a coconut. "I gotta try this." "Wait, Sam... no no no!" Freddie feels another coconut getting thrown at his head but this time it hits him straight on the forehead. The force sends him to the ground and he groans loudly when he hits it. "You are hilarious." Sam says, putting her hands on her hips. "That wasn't funny!" Freddie gets up and groans once more, starting to walk back where they came from. "Oh, come on!" she follows, still laughing to herself.

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF

Sam's POV

"Sam look!" the nub stops walking beside me.

"Whaaaaat?" I moan and turn to him, following where his finger is pointing to and I feel my moth drop. Oh. My. God. "FOOOOOOOOOOD!" without thinking I grab hold of his hand and drag his towards the small hut, brightly lit with tea lights and soft jazz playing quietly.

As we approach I let go off him and run up to the bar, slamming my hands down on the table and glaring at the old, now scared looking man in front of me "Table for two, now. And food, all you have and make it snappy!" I yell at him and smirk slightly when he points to a small table in a corner before running into the kitchen.

"Sam, do you have to frighten everyone we meet?" I turn to face Freddie who's stood a few feet away from me, chuckling to himself.

"I wouldn't have to if they all weren't annoying and nubbish like yourself" I walk over to the table and sit down, watching as he follows and sits in the chair opposite.

"Haha very funny Puckett" he folds his arms and stares at me, making me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Oh c'mon, live a little. You really need to get a sense of humour" I say, kicking him under the table.

"Ow!" he yelps and I grin.

I look up as the waiter comes, seeming clearly uncomfortable as he sets out the food on the table "That all ma'am?"

I inspect it all and lick my lips at the sight of a steak on one of the plates. A steak. My prayers have been answered, finally a bit of meat! "Hmm, it will do." I take the plate and place it right in front of me, picking up my knife and fork before looking back up at him and raising an eyebrow "What are you still doing here? SHOO!" I shout, batting my hand at him until he runs away.

I smirk to myself and cut off a big piece, stuffing it into my mouth "Oh sweet mama mmmm!" I close my eyes and moan "ooooh!" only to gulp when I re-open them again to see Freddie looking at me, smiling slightly. "What you lookin' at nub?"

He shakes his head and looks down "Nothing…" I raise an eyebrow when I see a hint of a blush filling his cheeks.

I smile fakely and grit my teeth as I talk "Freddie, tell me or I'll hit you"

I lean forward over the table as he looks back up "You amaze me that's all, one minute you're yelling making a man shake and almost pee.. and the next minute.. the next minute you're all soft for a piece of meat" he sighs and bites his bottom lip "You're gonna hit me now anyway, aren't you?"

He thinks I'm amazing, I mean not many people would use that term to describe my personality "As tempting as that sounds Benson, I'm not going to hurt you"

He looks up at me, his expression almost one of pure shock "You're not?"

I shake my head and look down at my plate "Nope…"

"B-But you hate me… and I just… I just" he gulps and I feel his eyes on me.

Hate him? He actually thinks I hate him? Well, I guess I don't exactly treat him like a friend…or even like a human being really… "I don't hate you Freddie."

If I thought he looked shocked before, then I don't even know what he looked like now "You don't? I mean… you don't hate me?"

I sigh and look into his eyes seriously "Do you really think I'd hang around with you so much if I hated you?" I raise an eyebrow "Share my first kiss with you?" I smile slightly "Heck, do you think I'd date you if I did?"

"Well, now you put if like that…" he drifts off and smiles widely at her as if he'd just got the latest piece of pear technology.

I roll my eyes at his expression and turn back to my plate, eating another mouthful of the steak.

"Sam?"

"Yes?" I look back up.

"I don't hate you either."

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

Freddie POV

"Erm Sam?" I bite my bottom lip, knelt down in the tent as I open up the bag they gave us.

She turns to me and quirks her eyebrow in suspicion "What?"

"Well, the thing is.. we may only have one sleeping back" I gulp, waiting for her to blow.

But she doesn't, instead she just takes it off me and lays it out, getting inside before looking at me.

"Okay, that's fine" I sigh and lay down on the opposite side on the tent "You can have it"

"No you nub!" she rolls her eyes at me and pats the space in the sleeping bag next to her "Get in"

Oh my god, she want me to get it. Sleep next to her… in one bag. I gulp. "Get in?"

"That's what I said" she frowns slightly "C'mon before I change my mind"

I quickly jump up and get in next to her, zipping it up at one side "Thanks Sam" I smile slightly at her and look into her eyes, my heart rate quickening ever so slightly.

"No problemo" she smirks and mover closer to me, cuddling into my chest causing my to shiver.

"Errr.. Sam?" I look down at her, seeing her eyes are now shut.

"Body heat exchange" she yawns.

This makes my grin "Sam, its seventy degrees outside"

My grin widens at her response "Shut up nub.." she mumbles quietly and in a matter of minutes she's asleep.

I hesitantly place a hand on her hip and smile "Night Sam…" I lean in slowly and place a gently kiss on the tip of her nose before closing my eyes and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	9. iHit My Head

**Hiiiiii! :) Thank y'all for the awesome reviews :D We really hope you'll like this chapter :3 Enjoy!**

They woke up at the same time, feeling eachother's warmth. Sam turned her head in Freddie's direction as she felt his arms move around her. She shuffled out of his embrace quickly and made a face. "Ugh..." Freddie rolled his eyes at this and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"It's too warm." Sam says and shoots out of the tent. Freddie follows after about a minute of yawning and stretching out, grabbing his shirt on the way and slipping it on. He stands up slowly and folds his arms, looking over at Sam.

"What are you doing?" He chuckles quietly as he sees her waving her arms around in the air.

"Trying to cool down..." Sam snaps back. He rolls his eyes and simply comes behind her, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist. To that, Sam immediately widens her eyes and stops moving. Then reality hits her and she grabs one of his wrists, throwing it over her shoulder, Freddie following shortly.

"Ahh!" He screams in pain as he hits the ground. "What was that for?!"

"D-Don't touch me!" Sam yells back and kicks some sand in his face before turning and running in the direction of the tent. Freddie starts to slowly recover and sits up, rubbing his shoulder. He turns his head to look at Sam and rolls his eyes as he sees her waving her arms around again.

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

At what seemed like 11am, the pair got picked up by the helicopter and brought back to their suite. Fortunately for the receptionist, she wasn't there when Sam walked past the front desk. Otherwise, blood would have been spilt. A lot of it.

"Sam, can you not?" Freddie glares in the direction of the blonde as she rubs a knife and fork together, making an unpleasant noise.

"Oh, I'm sorry... is it annoying you?" Sam asks inoccently and pouts as Freddie rolls his eyes. Although she notices his twitching from the sound, she doesn't stop.

"Sam!" Freddie yells at her and she throws the cutlery at him, which he luckily dodges. "Wh... you nearly killed me! Again!"

"What's your problem?!" Sam jumps up.

"My problem is you trying to kill me all the time!"

"Not all the time!"

"Most of the time!" He waves his arms around in the air in frustration. Sam is about to reply when a piece of paper slides through the door.

"This isn't over!" She points at Freddie and glares, then picks up the piece of paper and rolls her eyes. "Biking. I'll meet you outside." She says solidly and goes into the bathroom. Freddie simply rolls his eyes and picks out some sporty clothes in the wardrobe before getting changed.

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

"I want a red one!"

"Sam..." Freddie sighs and gets onto his bike, putting one foot on the pedal and one on the floor "There were none left"

"I know" she snarls and copies his actions "that bitch in front stole the last one!"

"She took it Sam. Took it. Took." he shakes his head and looks at her.

Rolling her eyes she mimics him "I don't care if she 'took it" I wanted it!"

"Urh just shut up Sam!" as soon as he says it he regrets it, his eyes widening.

"What did you just say to me?" She glares at him, breathing heavily.

"N-nothing.." he laughs nervously, itching the back of his neck.

"What. Did. You. Say?" her hands quickly clench into fists.

"I-I..." And a quick as he can he grabs hold of the handles, puts both his feet on the pedals and cycles away in a panic.

Looking after him in a shocked expression which soon turns to one of pure anger, she screams after him "IM GONNA GET YOU!" before cycling after him madly, wobbling around the path.

Freddie continues to cycle as fast as he can with Sam at his tail, dodging every lamp-post and person who turn to stare at them both in horror, some even giving them rude gestures as they speed by.

"Sam! I'm sorry!" He turns back a little to look at her, panting heavily "Don't kill me!"

Sam, coming up beside him, grits her teeth "Fine, just stop."

He hesitates for a minute, internally debating whether or not she could be trusted before slowly squeezing the break, skidding slightly before coming to a holt. He watches a she does the same and holds his breath as she slowly walks towards where his stood or even better, frozen.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She screams and lunges at him, grabbing hold of his collar. Everything that happens after that is a blur, when she roughly pushes him the least thing she expected was an oncoming biker to come crashing into him, knocking him off of feet sending him flying to the floor, cracking his head on a fire hydrant.

The sight of him takes her breath away. The sight of him laying there, moaning, blood coming out of his ear. At that moment all those feelings she felt came rushing back to her, the same feelings she felt the last time she'd him in the exact same position he's in now. She stared at him as if she was in some sort of trance, her eyes glazed with the memories.

It's a loud cry that soon snaps her out of it.

"OW!"

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

They walk into their suite, Sam following Freddie timidly, making it obvious that she feels guilty. He keeps a hand on his head, cringing slighty as he goes over to the balcony and sits down. Sam leans against the doorframe and looks down until the waiters glide in, placing varieties of foods onto the table like usual. She rolls her eyes at them and ends up kicking them out after they get too annoying. Sam sighs and looks back over to the balcony and sees Freddie wincing slightly as he starts stabbing his food with a fork and eating. Hesitantly, she walks over onto the balcony and sits on the chair opposite him, picks up the fork and starts eating.

Freddie sits up slightly and raises his eyebrow, "You're on the balcony..."

"Obviously." Sam replies and puts a piece of fish into her mouth. Freddie rolls his eyes and continues eating in silence. "I'm sorry." Freddie's head lifts up.

"It's fine." He replies and smiles slightly. It's very rare for Sam to apologise for anything and Freddie knew it. He couldn't help but smile at this.

"Meh..." Sam shrugs and smiles back as she finishes her food in about two minutes. After a while of sitting on the balcony and simply talking, they both left and stepped back into the living room. "I'm going to get changed" Sam mutters and walks over to the closet, pulling out a slightly skimpier outfit than usual making Freddie raise an eyebrow.

"Okay..." he says and watches as she walks into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. He sighs and walks round to his side of the bed, taking off his shirt and jeans and putting on a pair of shorts before sitting down, putting his head in his hands and signing.

Not long after Sam emerges out and looks at him "Does it still hurt?"

This makes Freddie's head snap up and turn to look at her, he gulps quietly at the sight of her.

"Your head." she points at it.

"J-just a little" he lies down and pulls the covers up over him.

She nods and walks over to the bed and gets in next to him, her face turned to look at him "I'm.. I'm.." she sighs and shakes her head "I'm genuinely sorry Freddie."

Looking at her in slight awe he shrugs in response "Don't worry about it."

Biting her lip, she looks back at him and hesitantly shuffles closer making Freddie tense slightly. However his fear of being hurt soon vanishes as Sam gently places her lips on the bump on his head, kissing it softly before quickly pulling away and rolling over to face the opposite way. "Goodnight nub."

Looking at the back of her head answers as a wide smile creeps onto his face "Goodnight Sam." He says before placing a hand on her arms and rolling her back over to face him.

"Freddie, what are you doing?" she looks up at him confused.

"Shhh..." he smiles and places his index finger gently on her lips "Body heat exchange..."

Slightly shocked she looks at him and bites her bottom lip as he pulls her against him "Don't steal momma's lines..." now smirking, she rests her head on his chest and closes her eyes, both of them quickly drifting off to sleep, enjoying each others warmth.

**Don't forget to review :D**


	10. iFind Out

**A/N: Again, thank you for all the reviews! Please continue to tell us what you think and we hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

It's early in the morning when Sam wakes up, surprisingly before Freddie, squished against his chest. Rubbing her eyes and yawning, she pulls back slightly only to be instantly pulled back against him, even closer than before.

"Uhhh…" she groans and looks up at his face and bites her bottom lip, hesitantly bringing a hand up and rubbing her thumb over the bump on his head before quickly pulling it away when he winces in his sleep.

"Freddie…" she says softly and shakes him gently "wake up."

She watches as and shifts slightly, his arms loosening from around her as he slowly opens his eyes, blinking several times before focusing on her "Hey…" he smiles warmly.

"Hey nub." he rolls his eyes but doesn't argue when he sees a small smile on her face making his heart skip a beat.

"Sleep well?" he bites his bottom.

"Yeah" she nods "Have we got any activities to do today?"

Freddie can't help but chuckle and shake his head "N-no no _activities _today.."

"Freddie!" she slaps his chest and laughs "You know what I meant!"

"Y-yea but… anyway, its Sunday so I doubt it"

"Oh…" she thinks "Want to go to the pool or something?"

"Sure…" he smirks and pulls her close to him "unless you _do_ want to do some _activities _of our own?"

"Freddie?"

"Yes?"

She rolls her eyes and wriggles out of his grip. "Shut up."

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

"1, 2, 3!" the duo shout before jumping into the pool, splashing anyone close to them as they hit the water.

Ignoring the glares, they laugh when coming back up over the water, bobbing up and down.

"That was awesome!" Freddie chuckles and looks at Sam.

"It was no cliff but sure" Sam smirks.

Rolling his eyes he smirks back at her "Just because it wasn't life threatening, it wasn't fun for you."

"Hey, I'm a risk taker." She shrugs and splashes him with water "Get used to it."

"Oh, I already am" grinning, he splashes her back making a tidal wave by skimming his hand across the water.

"Hey!" she gasps "Urh, I'm gonna get you!"

Laughing, he turns around and swims away quickly to the other side of the pool.

Just about to go after him, Sam is stopped by a gentle tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me."

She whips her head around and looks up, then met with a warm brown gaze of a cute boy staring down at her, with short, light brown, messed up hair.

"You're Sam, right? From iCarly?" he smiles.

"Y-Yeah that's me…" she says quietly.

Freddie, having stopped to see how far she was behind him, stares at them both from across the pool "What the…" he glares at the guy who's way too close to her than he should be. Frowning to himself, he swims back to where they're stood, hearing their conversation as he gets closer.

"So… I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to get a drink or something. Tonight?"

"Actually I-"she starts but is cut off by Freddie who has reached them "She's busy."

The guy turns to look at him and raises an eyebrow "Who is this? Your body guard?" he smirks and then clicks his fingers "Wait, you're Freddie!" he laughs and turns back turns back to Sam "You gonna let him answer for you?"

"Well I-"but again she is cut off my Freddie who wraps his arms over her shoulders "I don't think she wants to"

"Ooooh!" he laughs "You're with this guy!? Wow." He smirks at them and starts to back away "You two enjoy together" he says before turning away and climbing out of the pool.

"Well…" Freddie removes his arm and turns to face Sam.

Biting her bottom he looks at him "Thanks…"

"You're welcome… I just had a funny feeling about him" he looks up at her and meets her gaze.

"Y-yeah me too…" she mutters, getting lost in his eyes as her heart-beat quickens.

They stare at each other for what to them feels like hours, in their own small bubble, slowly starting to lean in. Inches apart, Freddie puckers his lips slightly and Sam's eyes flutter shut just before she quickly turns her head and gulps. "W-we should dry off…"

Sighing, Freddie smiles slightly and nods "c'mon…"

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

Towels draped around them, Sam and Freddie talk into the hotel room, laughing.

"I-I cant believe he…" Freddie chuckles, running a hand through his hair.

"I-I cant believe you…" Sam giggles and walks over to the couch and sits down.

"I just wanted to push past him, I didn't think he's fall into the pool!" he smirks as his laughter dies down "I'm going to have a shower…" he says and walks towards the bathroom.

"Okay, I'm just going to give Carly a call…" she reaches for her phone and starts dialing Carly's number, propping her feet onto the coffee table.

Sam smiles when she hears her voice. "Hey!"

"Oh my gosh, hey Sam! How's the honeymoon?" She asks, her tone flirty and Sam can tell that she's smirking so she smirks back. "It's good..." Sam bites her bottom lip, "Really good." She let's out a giggle. Wow, did Sam Puckett just giggle?

"Ahhh!" Carly squealed from the other line, "Tell me everything!"

"I can't right now..." Sam looks at the bathroom door and then sighs "I'm gonna ring you later."

"Okay..." Carly sighs, "I can't believe you didn't want money for the tickets back." Sam's heart froze. "...What?" Is all Sam manages to say.

"Yeah," Carly continues casually "Freddie told me not to send you guys the money. I think he really likes you!" Again, Sam could tell that Carly is smirking. Sam on the other hand, was far from smirking. "Err... I'll call you back."

"Okay, but wh-" Carly gets cut off by Sam when she hangs up the phone. She tosses it onto the other end of the couch and furrows her eyebrows, trying to digest the "gossip" Carly just shared with her. Suddenly, her confusion turns into pure anger. She hears Freddie open the bathroom door and walk out and immediately she darts up, glaring at him.

"You jerk!" She yells at him and Freddie stumbles back slightly, confused.

"W-What?" He looks around in confusion, holding onto the white towel which is wrapped around his waist, showing the V shape below his torso.

"I can't believe you did this!" Sam clenches her fists, breathing heavily.

"What are you talking about?!" Anger starts to rise in Freddie's voice.

"Carly!"

"Are you kidding me?" Freddie glares and let's go of his grip on the towel. "Are you gonna yell at me because of your jealousy rampage-"

"Wh-Jealousy?!" Sam steps back slightly, confused.

"Yes! Jealousy! You're always jealous of me and Carly!" Sam frowns, looking slightly hurt, "Even though there is absolutely nothing going on between us, you always-"

"You think I'm jealous of you and Carly? Why would I even be jealous?!" Sam yells, getting completely off topic. "Because! Because-... y'know..." Freddie responds, glancing down.

"You actually thought I'd fall for you?!" Sam glares at him and all she gets in response is silence. Freddie looks down, a hurt expression on his face. He gulps slightly, feeling a lump form in his throat as he sighs in defeat. "I guess I was wrong." Freddie nods and goes back into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

About 15 minutes later he emerges, dressed in nothing but sweatpants. Sam turns to him and folds her arms.

"Why didn't you accept Carly's money?" She asks, flaring her nostrils. "What are you talking about?" Freddie walks past her into the kitchen but gets pulled back as she grabs his wrist.

"Carly offered you money for the tickets. Why didn't you take it?" She says solidly, pursing her lips. It takes all the courage he has to look up at her and when he's about to speak he gets cut off, "You knew I hated this place... so why did you make me stay here?!"

"Sam, I-" Cut off again. "Do you really hate me that much?! Great way to get back at Puckett, isn't it?!" She continues yelling as Freddie shakes his head, biting his lip. "You know I wouldn't ever-"

"No!" She shouts, slapping his bare chest, "You know what? Don't ever talk to me again!" And with that she storms away and onto the balcony, collapsing onto the floor

Looking after her sadly, Freddie sighs and brings his hands up to his hair, tugging at it "Uhh…"

He paces the room and mutters to himself before turning back to face the balcony, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before walking out onto his.

When he spots her on the floor, curled up in a ball he's sure he heard his heart break "Sam…"

"G-Go away!" she yells and looks up at him so he can see her tear streaked face.

"I cant…" he sinks down next to her and wraps his arms around her despite her struggles "shh…"

"I-I hate you so much!" she says, almost like she was trying to convince herself and not him.

"I know…" he mutters and hugs her close to him "But I don't hate you… and I never have and I never will"

At this she looks at him and into his eyes, her bottom lip quivering ever so slightly, gasping quietly when he gently cups her face in his hands.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me Sam…" he wipes away a stray tear falling down her cheek with his thumb "But I'm willing to show you"

Then, without hesitation he slowly leans forward and captures her lips in his, closing his eyes tightly when he feels her timidly start to kiss him back.

Freddie slowly runs a hand up to her head, tangling his fingers in Sam's hair, their lips now moving more eagerly against each other's.

Hesitantly, she places her hands on his shoulders and gets taken aback when he wraps her legs around his torso, pulling her off the ground and carrying her into the bedroom. He gently lays her down onto the bed and starts breathing heavily as he sees her arching her back. He imagines how she would look like without any of her clothes on. She lets out a slight moan as he starts kissing down her neck, nibbling on a sensitive spot. "Sam..." He whispers against her neck and pulls back slightly, crashing his lips against hers

**A/N: Review and tell us what you think :)**


	11. iAm Yours

**Yo! Enjoy this chapter :3 Seddie-filled. Dinner is served.**

It's a beam of light coming through from the balcony window that wakes the duo, tangled in the bed sheet, the blonde draped across the brunette's bare chest, a look of content on both their faces.

They open their eyes simultaneously, stretching as they yawn before the brunette looks down at the blonde and smiles widely to himself "So it wasn't a dream..." Freddie thinks aloud causing Sam to look up at him and bite down on her bottom lip.

"Of course not..."

Big, groofy grins are soon plastered on their faces and they state at each other.

"Sam, last night was just..." He trails off and brushes a strand of hair from her face with his hand before placing it on her cheek gently.

"I know..." she whispers and slowly closes her eyes as his face gets closer to hers, their lips soon coming into contact with each other in a soft sweet kiss.

"Sam..." he gulps quietly and looks into her eyes.

"Yeah?" she responds hesitantly, looking back into his.

"W-Would you maybe like to be my girlfriend... again?" He takes hold of her hand and places it on his chest, over where his heart is, looking at her hopefully.

"Freddie..." she shakes her head and looks down, "We tried this..."

Placing a finger under her chin, he moves her face up until she's looking at him "But this time will be different, I swear."

"Freddie you don't know that..." she sighs sadly.

"I do, because this time we know what we want. Each other. Just how we are. Well... I know that's what I want. You." he almost pleads, looking at her intently.

Smiling slightly she replies, "That's what I want too... you, I mean, not myself." she laughs quietly to herself but then shakes her head "But what about... what about Carly?"

Raising an eyebrow, he looks at her in confusion "What about Carly?"

"Well, y'know..." she murmurs and turns away "Do you still love her?"

His face suddenly softens and he cups her face in his hand, placing his lips against hers for a few seconds before pulling away "Sam, I swear on my life that I never did... and you, you're the person that makes me so sure of it because I've never felt what I feel like when I'm with you than with anyone else."

In shock, she stares at him with wide eyes and her jaw drops slightly "I-I..." she stutters then gulps before smiling slightly "Then yes."

"Yes what?" he strokes her cheek with his thumb.

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend, you nub!" slapping his chest playfully, she laughs and slowly leans in, smiling when Freddie does also.

Their lips are just about to touch when the sound of paper skidding across the floor is heard, making them both jump away and turn to look at the note by the door.

"Urh!" Sam groans and throws her head back against her pillow.

Rolling his eyes, Freddie sits up and picks up his boxers that are scattered on the floor and puts them on, walking over to the note as picking it up, reading carefully.

"Horse-riding?"

SFSFSDSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF

"Alright, this is Archie." The lady said as she lead Sam and Freddie towards a big stable. Inside was a peaceful looking stallion, glancing from Sam to Freddie like they were an old couple not knowing how to ride. Archie was purely black and the sunlight from the little window made his surface shine slightly as he moved his large head.

"Sup." Sam nods at him and Freddie rolls her eyes at her bluntness.

"Is he... compessionate?" Freddie asks and it's Sam's turn to roll her eyes.

"Don't worry, he'll go easy on you." The trainer says with a soft laugh, smiling at the couple. Freddie nods as she unlocks the door and puts a headcollar on Archie, leading him out, Sam and Freddie following close behind. As they stop near a bench with loads of equipment, Freddie picks out two helments and hands one to Sam.

"Thanks." Sam puts her helmet on and clasps it together, watching Freddie do the same after. "Nervous?" She smirks.

"No..." Freddie scoffs and looks down at his feet.

"It's just a horse." Sam shrugs and headbutts his forehead gently, making him chuckle.

"Ready?" The trainer calls from about 20 yards away and the two nod, walking over to the horse. Freddie sighs and slides his left foot into the stirrup and smoothly straddles the horse, sighing in relief. He then holds his hand out to Sam which she rejects as she jumps onto Archie behind him and wraps her arms around his torso.

"O...kay." Freddie says and awkwardly grabs the reins, kicking Archie gently for acceleration. Sam rolls her eyes when he doesn't move and kicks him as hard as she can, making Archie whine and stand on his hind legs, throwing Sam and Freddie off him. "Argh!" Freddie lands on top of Sam, managing to turn around in mid air to not land on his back. "What was that for?!"

"What?!"

"Why did you kick him so hard?!"

"Because he wouldn't move!" Sam yells and slaps Freddie across the face, biting her bottom lip after.

"That's it." Freddie presses his lips into a firm line.

"Whatcha gonna do? Huh? Huh?!" Sam furrows her eyebrows. Freddie rolls his eyes at that and shakes his head.

"Forget it."

SLAP!

"Sam! What-... What was that for?!" Freddie frowns, cradling his cheek. By now they were so carried away that they didn't notice the trainer drag the horse away quickly, looking slightly scared.

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

"It's all your fault we got banned from riding the horses." Sam says matter-of-factly and links her arm with Freddie's. They were taking a walk down the beach towards the hotel now. It was almost sunset.

"You're the one who kicked the horse too hard."

"You're the one who kicked the horse." Sam mimics in a lower voice and receives a nudge from Freddie. "Hey!" She smirks as she sees him doing the same. Being Sam, without hesitation she nudges him back but then ends up in the water as he nudges her back. "Freddie!"

"Oops..." Freddie chuckles and starts running away, knowing what can happen near an angry Sam. Suddenly, he bumps into a small, soft thing what appears to be a girl. "Uhh... sorry." She turns around and smiles a dazzling smile.

"Oh my gosh, you're Freddie!" She squeals and pokes his chest.

"Uh, yes... that's me." Freddie chuckles nervously and in no time at all he's surrounded by her female friends. Unfortunately for them, Sam came up with her arms folded and stood next to Freddie.

"Hi." She says solidly and almost sarcastically.

"You're Sam!" One of the girls squeal and the rest of the group follow. She furrows her eyebrows in disgust and looks at Freddie.

"What is this? Carly's parade?" Freddie can't help but smirk slightly.

"Hey, you're hot!" Another girl shouts from the group and Freddie looks down slightly.

"Thanks..." The fact that he was wearing a white wifebeater and had his muscles on show was making the situation way worse. Suddenly, he felt Sam grab his shoulders and crash her lips against his, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck. Automatically, he places his hands on her hips and kissed back tenderly but was taken aback by Sam who darted her tongue into his mouth, moaning slightly.

Gradually, the girl's giggles started to fade and Sam pulled away to raise an eyebrow at them disappearing behind another hotel. Freddie on the other hand was panting and nuzzled his face in Sam's neck. "Well, that was something."

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF

Flirtatious laughs fill the hotel room from the balcony where Sam and Freddie sit opposite each other, in front of a candle lit dinner.

"C'mon just give it a try" Freddie chuckles and leans across the table, holding an oyster towards her mouth.

"No way jose Benson!" Sam quickly shakes her head and backs away "You've gotten me to eat foreign fruit, veg and other types of this crap... but you are NOT getting me to eat that."

"Please?" he pouts "For me?"

"I hate to break it to you but that doesn't work on me." she laughs a little and folds her arms.

He thinks for a minute before smirking widely "You eat this and I will buy you a months supply of bacon when we get home."

Her eyes lightly up at this "Bolovian?"

His answer immediate "Of course." he moves the oyster closer to her mouth "eat."

She studies it carefully and hesitates before squeezing her eyes shut and slurping the goo out of the shell and gagging slightly, waving her hands around and swallowing quickly.

"EWEWEWEW!" She shouts and takes a mouthful of her water "What was the point in that!?"

Shrugging, Freddie stands up off his chair "It was hot."

"Are you kidding me!? I nearly puked and chocked and, and..." she glares up at him.

"Sam...shut up." He kneels down in front of her and smirks wider as he leans in and kisses her softly, resting a hand on her knee.

He slowly pulls away not long after her and gulps, expecting to be beaten.

"And, and..." she breaths before grabbing hold of his collar and crushing her lips back against his.

SFSFSDSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFAFSFSFSF

"I'm gonna go get changed." Sam says and grabs her PJ's, heading to the bathroom. She gets stopped by Freddie grabbing her hand.

"Wait..." He smirks at her and raises his eyebrows. Sam looks back at him and then opens her mouth.

"Right. Don't have to go there anymore..." She giggles slightly and hesitantely takes her shirt off, tossing it somewhere, then grabs her sleeping top.

"Sam?" Freddie smirks wider. "You don't have to do that anymore either." He grabs her shirt, throwing it away. Sam blushes and looks down, smiling.

"Right..." She laughs softly as he wraps his arms around her. She shivers when she feels his bare skin press up against hers. Although, she still had her bra on, it felt really close. Eventually, they manage to get into bed without any funny business and sigh happily.

"Y'know..." Freddie begins, "They include a box of condoms in every honeymoon suite." He smirks.

"Really?" She raises her eyebrows and shuffles around a bit, then glances at the nightstand where the box is, smirking.

"Mhmm..." Freddie presses his forehead against Sam's neck as a sign.

"Rawr."

**The ending is a bit random xD But nonetheless, review :D **


	12. iHit Rock Bottom

"If he doesn't shut up soon, I'm going to take this paddle and hit him with it!" A clearly irritated Sam snarls at the instructor as he shows them from afar how to put on a life jacket.

"Baby, he's just doing his job…" Freddie smirks as he wraps his arms around her middle from behind and nuzzles his face into her neck.

Trying to ignore her fluttering heart she rolls her eyes and at her, hopping stomps down on his foot making him help and unwrap his arms from around her.

"OW! SAM!" he yells, jumping up and down on the stop as he glares at the back of your head "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

Shrugging she starts to walk over to the instructor when he calls them over, taking a life jacket off him "No reason." She turns to him "Now hurry up!"

Sighing, he walks after her and takes his life jacket, putting it on as Sam does and carefully gets into the kayak, taking hold of her hand and helping her to get in too.

Sitting down opposite each other carefully as the Kayak rocks slightly, Freddie takes hold of the paddles and slowly rows them further out into the calm sea.

Observing him, Sam tilts her head slightly "Aren't you going to make me help?"

"Would you though? If I asked?" he looks up at her and raises an eyebrow.

"Well no but…" she trails off and furrows her eyebrows.

"Then there's your answer." He smirks slightly and stops rowing, letting them drift about.

She continues to study him for a moment before shaking her head and looking down "You're a nub, you know that?"

"Yes, I think I've heard that somewhere before" he rolls his eyes at her and leans in closer to her "c'mon, don't be in a mood with me…" he places a finger under her chin and lifting her face up so she's looking at him "please" he pouts playfully.

"I'm not in a mood with you" she smirks slightly and leans in slowly to peck his pouting lips.

"That's better" he smirks and them pecks her lips softly once more before pulling back "Then you won't mind if I do this…." His smirk widens as he moves one of his hands over the side of the Kayak and down into the water, suddenly bringing it back up again and splashing Sam in the face.

"Freddie!" she gasps loudly before glaring at him and copying his actions, splashing him on his pants and smirking "Awww did wittle Fweddie have a wittle accident?" she laughs.

"Not funny Puckett!" he bites his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing again and splashes her once more.

Soon, the two were in the middle of a full on splash war and drenched from head to toe as they laugh together, the Kayak rocking.

"You are soooooo gonna get it!" Sam shouts and leans over the side to scoop up some water but this time a little too far. She yelps slightly before tumbling into the water, nearly sending Freddie in with her.

"Haha! See that what you get when-"he stops and gulps, seeing Sam bobbing up and down, clutching her face with her now blood stained hands "S-Sam?"

"OW!" she cries out in pain and starts to panic "OWOWOW!" now thrashing about in the water, she holds onto the side of the Kayak as Freddie quickly pulls her back in.

"Sam!" he wraps his arms around her slightly, cradling her like a baby "Are you okay!?"

"DO I LOOK OKAY YOU DORK!?" she screams into his face and winces, tears of fury and pain leaking from her eyes.

"N-No but… what happened" he rocks her gently, concern plastered on his face.

"I-I h-h myself off a stupid rock!" she gulps and leans into him.

"Okay baby…" he kisses the top of her head "Let me look at it"

Hesitantly she removes her hands from her face and looks up at him "W-Well?"

Studying the source of all the blood, her nose, he bites his bottom lip "E-Erm.. I think you might have erm… broke your erm… nose"

"WHAT!?"

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

"Baby, it looks fine..." Freddie said, in effort to comfort his girlfriend.

"No, it doesn't!" Sam yells, rushing into the hotel room and grabbing the frozen meat she had in the mini fridge. She immediately yanked it out and placed it gently on her nose. "It's growing big, I know it!"

"Sam..." Freddie whines slightly and grabs a mirror from the nightstand, holding it behind him. Obviously, Sam notices his sudden change of posture. "Give that to me." She widens her eyes and holds her hand out.

"No..." He shakes his head and backs away slightly.

"Freddie!"

"No! You can't-" She yanked the round mirror out of his hand and brought it up to her face slowly, moving the meat away slightly. "AHH!" She shrieked and dropped the mirror, covering her nose with her hand.

"I look awful!" Freddie cringed slightly as he focused on Sam's now slightly purple nose, which was without a doubt swelling up. "You look fine..." He walks over to his girlfriend and takes the meat out of her hand, setting it down onto the coffee table.

"Don't you dare lie to me! I'm ugly and you know it." She shrieks and Freddie could tell she started panicking. "Stupid rocks!" He raises an eyebrow at her and then shrugs it off.

"Babe, you're beautiful."

"Lies!" She covers her nose with her hand again and stomps farther into the suite causing Freddie to roll his eyes.

About ten minutes later, after pacing around the room beside the balcony, Freddie finally sees Sam coming out of the darkness. But this time he can't see her face. Because it has a paper bag over it.

"C'mon, Sam, this is ridiculous." He walks over to her and takes the bag off her head, tossing it on the floor. "I don't want people to see me like this!" She pouts, looking down.

"Nobody's gonna see you! It's just me for the rest of the day." Freddie grabs her forearms gently, shaking them slightly.

"You're a person, aren't you?" She keeps her eyes glued to the floor. Freddie sighs. "Look at me." He tilts his head to the side, observing the top of her head.

"No." Sam simply shakes her head.

"Sam, look at me." She responds a few moments later and looks up at him timidly, pulling her lips to the corner of her mouth. "You're beautiful, okay? I don't care about your nose. I'd be with you if you didn't have a nose!" He waves his arms around in the air and then places his hands back on her forearms. "Please just ignore the bruise. It will fade soon anyway..." He shrugs. She rolls her eyes at him.

"Thanks for the inspirational speech... I still don't believe you."

"You want me to prove it to you?" He raises an eyebrow.

"How are you gonna prove it?" She raises her eyebrows at Freddie and gasps when he picks her up.

"The power of seduction, baby." They both laughs slightly as they fall onto the bed.

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

Sam sat in Freddie's lap as he spoon fed her the rare fish soup which seemed surprisingly tasty to her. After about half an hour of convincing her to eat, she finally agreed to try the green soup as it was the only meal on their table. "Told you it's not bad." Freddie smirks as he places the spoon into Sam's mouth gently, pulling it out after the liquid filled her mouth.

"Whatever." Sam replies after swallowing the soup. Freddie puts the spoon into the now empty glass bowl making a slight ringing sound. He then turns his head to look up at his girlfriend and smirks as he catches her staring at him.

"What?" He smirks.

"Nothing..." She looks off into the distance casually, shaking her head. He raises his eyebrow but decides to drop it. Surprisingly, she starts the next conversation, "We leave soon."

"Yeah, we do..." Freddie nods and pecks her temple softly, watching as she stares at the sea.

"How do you think Carly is doing?" Sam raises her eyebrow and finally looks at him.

"I think she's fine... you wouldn't get bored with Spencer and Gibby." He smirks at her. Sam just chuckles in response.

"Freddie." She looks at him and he looks back.

"Yeah?" His eyes start to glitter with desire as Sam straddles him on the chair slowly. She then leans in slowly to press her lips against is. He responds immediately and closes his eyes, running his hands up her back, making her shift slightly on top of him. One thing leads to another and soon enough, they are making out on the balcony floor, not bothering about how loud their moans are. So they made out while they still had the chance. Because they didn't know what was coming next...

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

**Sally (the receptionist) POV**

So I was thinking like how cool would it be to take a little souvenir? I mean, it's not every day international web starts stay in this hotel. Yes, yes I know the 'Sickingtons' are actually Sam and Freddie. I mean what; do you think I live under a rock? I'm no Patrick from Spongebob when it comes to celebrities.

Man, these keys are trickier to use than I thought. Oh yeah, did I mention I'm currently standing outside the honeymoon suite? No? Well, I am. I mean I can't exactly walk up and ask them to give me something, Sam would kill me! Signs that it's the start of a beautiful friendship…

Anyway, as scene as they probably won't give me anything I'll just have to get it myself.

Ah success! I'm in. Slowly opening the door so it doesn't creak, I creep further and further into their room.

I look over to the bed and see them, Sam draped across Freddie's chest. Wow. What's going on here? I hate to miss a cuddle party! I wonder if they would mind if I joined in… probably.

Hesitantly I walk over to the bed side table. Hmm… a pair of boxers… a watch… ooooo a used condom! I grab it and stuff it into my bag. Save that for later….

I continue to root around until I spot what must be Freddie wallet. Eh, it will do. I grab it and sneak back over to the door, dodging their thrown clothes.

Thank you pretty babies…

**A/N: Don't forget to review and let us know what you think :) **


End file.
